That French Chick
by dirtyfanficer
Summary: Zack bumps into that french chick, Jolie. Cody just happens o find her the next day. Jolie's beginning to love the Tipton... Rated M for lots of sex. PURE SMUT. Do not enter if under 18 or offended by mindless written porn!
1. Zack fucks Jolie

**THAT FRENCH CHICK**

**

* * *

**

_This story is set one day after Season 2, Episode 2: French 101, where the French Ambassador brings his daughter Jolie to the Tipton._

Zack took the elevator back up to the suite after breakfast, grumbling. He had just wanted the French chick. And Cody had got all mad at him after _she kissed him_! On the bright side, Mom had to take Cody to that scolarship thing at school so he wouldn't have to put up with Cody all day. Besides, he had a great shot at the boobs after she kissed him. She did have great tats. Even better than London's, maybe even Maddie's.

So what was he going to do today? He could watch some porn and masturbate; he hand't ejaculated in 9 days. Yeah, maybe he'd do that. The elevator door opened and he went out and turned right. And bumped into Jolie.

"Ah, Monsieur Spicy!"

"Jolie." Cody wasn't here. "Nice to see you."

"Monsieur Spicy..." She bent a little down and kissed him.

Cody wasn't here. The Ambassador wasn't either. Moseby was working.

He put one had on her ass.

"Ooo," said Jolie,"_Hornie_."

"Oh yeah. Horny's right"

He pulled her into the suite and took her on Mom's bed.

He lay on top of her and kissed her neck. "Mmm... Jolie.."

"Uh... Zack? Nous ne sommes pas trop rapide?"

"What? Are you a virgin?"

"_Virgin_? Oui, oui je suis vierge." She squirmed a little.

"Oh, then, I'm going to fuck you hard."

He got a little bit up and pulled off all his clothes except his underwear. His boner was largely visible, to Jolie it looked like a hole was going to burst in his underwear.

"Dieu! C'est Gigantesque!"

"Thanks." He pulled of her shirt. Her tits bounced a little. Her took off her bra. Her tits were _awesome_!

"Fuck! They're huge!" He pushed her back down on the bed and started sucking her nipples. She moaned that birgin moan he'd heard so many times. Slowly, he worked his way down and took off her skirt. She was wearing a thong. He pulled it down and revealed her pussy. Woah. That was the best pussy he had ever seen and he'd fucked 7 girls prior to this. Jolie squirmed a little again. He slid his tongue in her pussy and heard the virgin gasp and moaning as her licked her wet pussy.

"Oh... Oh... Ouais... Auh... Coup! Auh... Ouais.."

After what seemed like 10 mins, she pulled him off and pulled down his pants and licked the head of his cock. A 14 cm (5.5'') cock. He never thought a virgin could do so well. She slowly sucked on his cock and swallowed his cock. His grunts mixed with her moaning.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah, Suck Me Bitch! Oh Fuck Yeah! FASTER!"

She went faster and faster and made his cock more erect than he would have though possible. "Oh Fuck YEAH! I'm gonna cum. Oh yeah!"

She went even faster and faster with a hungry look in her eyes and then he came in her mouth. He pulled her head a little off and squirted cum all over her face. She swallowed most of it.

"Fuck yeah. Don't worry, I've got lots of cum left."

He lay her on the bed and slowly brought his cock near her virgin pussy. They touched. She moaned. She moaned harder and harder as he slid his cock in her pussy. He brought it out and in and out and in again and again.

"Ouais, OUAIS! Ah! Coup! COUP! RAPIDE! PLUS RAPIDEMENT! AH! OUH!"

She moaned in pleasure and screamed in pain as he felt like a raw animal fucking her. He went faster and harder as she became even louder.

"Oh yeah! BITCH YEAH! I'm Fucking you hard!"

She moaned, "Auh! Ouais! Lent... Lent!"

"What slow? OK.." He slowed down until he was going waaay too slow for his taste.

"Arretez, s'il te plaît. _Stop_. Je ne voudrais pas enciente. _Pregnant_."

"Stop? Fuck no, bitch! You want this!"

He went even harder and faster and she screamed and moaned.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He grunted,"Oh yeah! I am gonna cum! YEAH BITCH!"

"AAHH, OUAIS! Mmm.. Non.. enciente... Non... _Please_... AAHHH!"

"FUCK BITCH! YEAH!"

"MMMMMM... EUHAHH... AAHHHHAHH AH AHHH!"

He fucked like he'd never fucked before. This was the best.

"YEAH!" He came. Oh yeah. Fuck you bitch. That was the BEST fuck I've ever had. Yeah Bitch! FUCK!"

He took his cock out and sprayed some cum on her skin. "Oh yeah"

She moaned. "Ouah... Fuck..." She breathed in and out heavily.

* * *

A/N: This was based on a fuck I had with a French chick myself. More to come, including a Cody fuck scene with Jolie, a threesome and a lesbo fuck, if I have enough reviews, that is.  



	2. Cody fucks Jolie

**CODY GETS THE FRENCH CHICK**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I think this might be the last chapter, I'll only write more if I get more reviews!

Cody lay full-spread on the bed, bored. Nothing eventful had happened for two days (if you counted the scolarship thing as eventful). Is this what life in the Tipton was going to be like? He hoped not. He thought back on the bestt stuff that had happened to him at the Tipton. It wasn't hard. Maddie, London and Max. Sex. Hard, Wild Sex. He was 13. Who cared. Sex was great. Maddie's dirty words and sounds came to mind. London's tits. Max's pussy. What he would give to have sex right now.

Jolie entered the room.

"Zack."

"Je suis Cody."

"Tu parles Francais!"

(A/N: I will now write their conversations in English for the reader)

"Yeah." He didn't move an inch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to have some fun. Anyway... I don't speak that well. Basic stuff only." He had no idea why he was getting a boner. He got up and looked at Jolie. She was sexy. Damn, she was sexy. She was wearing a very small mini skirt and a small top that was no bigger than a bra. He looked straight into her boobs. She blushed furiously.

"Nice tats"

"That's exactly what your brother said"

"Aw, man. So he fucked you already. I suppose you don't want me then?"

"Oh, no, no. You go through puberty faster. You probably have a bigger cock."

He walked up to her and brushed her boobs. "You wanna find out?"

"Oh yeah"

Within seconds, he had stripped of all his clothes. Jolie couldn't take her eyes off his manhood. She bent down and saw his big cock. All 16 cm of it. 2 cm bigger than Zack. This was gonna be fun.

"Like it?"

He didn't get a reply. Instead, she started sucking his cock.

"Oh yeah! There you go, horny slut! SUCK MY COCK!"

She went faster and faster. "Mmm... yeah... Jolie! SUCK IT!"

He shoved her head in harder and harder. She felt the sensation so much, she just wanted to do it for the rest of her life.

Then he did something even better. He cummed all over her face. She licked all the remaining cum off his dick.

"Mm... tasty... I need my pussy filled... I'll see you tommorow?"

"Oh, no. I'm a twin to Zack, remember? There's loads more where that came from. He lay her on the floor and squeezed her boobs. He picked up his still hard cock and touched her pussy.

"Mmm... MORE! NOW!"

"Horny and slutty. I like it"

He shoved all his cock inside her.

"Auh... YEAH! Mmm... yeah... FUCK!"

He felt like an animal while she sounded like one. He went harder and faster, with three hot chicks of experience behind him, this should be the best she ever had.

"Bitch. Yeah! Maybe we'll do your ass tommorow!"

"AUH! MMM... HARDER! YES! HARDER!"

If it was even possible, his cock became even harder inside her.

"AAHH! YEAH! FUCK ME HARD RIGHT NOW!" It was something between a moan of pleasure and a scream of pain.

"Yes... Slut Fuck Me now! YES!"

He went as hard and fast as he could and her screams just got louder and louder.

"I'm gonna cum in you, slut! FUCK! NOW"

She moaned and gasped as he went the fastest she ever had and he knew it was almost the climax. The moment they both had an orgasm, he squeezed her boobs. "Yeah! Slut, that is what I call sex!"

"Mm... Cody... FUCK! You're the best... I ever... had... Yeah"

He bent down and kissed her. "Mm... Best Lips for you..."

True, she was great. AWESOME. But Maddie did a better Blowjob and Max was a better fuck.

Jolie breasts heaved up and down... Now all she needed was a lesbo fuck.

A laughing voice was heard and Maddie entered the room.

* * *

A/N: More if you review! The next chap will have a lesbo fuck between Maddie and Jolie, and the third is Jolie's threesome with the twins. 


	3. Maddie fucks Jolie

**Chapter 3 - Maddie fucks Jolie (and Cody gets some too) **

"Holy Fuck."

Cody swallowed. "Oh, um, Maddie! Hi. This is Jolie."

Maddie's eyes focused on Jolie's breasts. "Nice tats."

Jolie, "Elle les aime aussi?" (A/N: It means "she likes them too?")

Maddie grinned. Lesbo. She loved it. "Oui." She walked closer. (A/N: French into English now)

Cody grinned. He knew where this was going. Jolie, however, didn't.

"What? Huh? What's going on?"

"Ah, such naivety," said Maddie, smiling. She started taking off her shirt.

"Oolala." Apparently, Jolie _liked_.

Cody walked away, and let Maddie do her thing. Maddie slowly licked her way up Jolie's body. "Mmm... Jolie, you taste _good_." Jolie moaned as Maddie worked her way around Jolie's nipples, and made her way down to Jolie's pussy. Maddie slowly put her tongue inside.

"Yes! Lick Me!," cried Jolie.

Maddie obliged, using her expert and experienced tongue to simulate the great lesbian goodness inside Jolie's virgin (to lesbian) pussy.

"Oh, yeah! I gonna cum!"

Maddie licked Jolie ever more enticingly, "Cum in my tongue, you horny slut! I wanna eat your cum!"

Cody grew harder as he watched Jolie cumming inside Maddie's mouth. "Oh yeah! You cum is awesome! I need to get French cum more often!"

Maddie then decided that she needed cum _now_. "Cody, come here."

"Oh, yeah, bitch-Maddie is back!"

Jolie slided out of the way, not knowing what was going on, still caught up in her lesbian experience, as Maddie reached out her tongue and bent down to entice the head of Cody's cock.

"Oh, yeah, Maddie!"

Maddie started licking Cody's cock and slowly swallowed the whole of it!

Cody couldn't stand it anymore. "EAT MY COCK, YOU SLUT!"

Maddie went up and down Cody's super-hard cock faster and faster, making Jolie even harder. She'd already begun to finger her pussy.

Maddie was banging Cody like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, YES, MADDIE, EAT MY CUM!"

Cody finally broke, and Maddie took her head off, and let Cody's cum squirt all over her face. "Best underage cum ever!" exclaimed Maddie, licking it off her face.

Then, Maddie's pussy felt a little tinge that she wasn't expecting at all.

Jolie's tongue was in in her pussy. Maddie turned her head around. "Horny fucking slut. You should become a prostitute!"

"I couldn't help myself! Your pussy looks so... fuckable!"

"Damn right it is! LICK ME, BITCH! Before I cum again!"

Jolie, though inexperienced, was overall a good lesbian licker. Maddie moaned as Jolie spread her hot pussy, and she fingered her breasts. "Oh, yeah, lick me, Yeah, OH YES! LICK ME!"

Jolie put her fingers up Maddie's ass, and Maddie, unable to resist, started slapping Jolie's pussy. Cody was growing harder, and he started masturbating. Maddie put a couple of her fingers in Jolie's pussy and started penetrating hard.

The scene grew faster and faster, as Jolie and Maddie became even more enticingly close, and Cody was near his third ejaculation of the day.

"EAT MY CUM, YOU SLUT!" screamed Maddie, as she squirted her cum all over Jolie's face, as Jolie cummed on Maddie's hand. Maddie and Jolie began licking as Cody released, and squirted huge amounts of sperm onto both Maddie and Jolie.

"That was amazing! I need to fuck 14 year olds more often," said Maddie. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. London and her big-cocked friends waiting for me. Or rather, my pussy." She smirked and left.

"What do we do now?" asked Jolie.

"We wait here for Zack. I need a threesome. You should seriously consider becoming a prostitute."

Breathing heavily from all that sex, Jolie smiled and muttered, "I love the Tipton."

* * *

THE REST IS UP TO YOUR IMAGINATION! I've haven't got the time to do this anymore, I'm probably gonna do some dirty Harry Potter stories next week. So, let your imagination run wild! 

Thanks for all my good reviewers, I hope you'll read and like my next stories. Who knows, with enough good reviews, I might continue this horny little tale.


	4. Zack and Cody fuck Jolie together

**Threesome Time**

So there sat Cody and Jolie, waiting for Zack.

"Have you ever had a threesome before?," asked Zack, curiously.

"No. I was a virgin before I came here," replied Jolie

"Ah, what I would do for a virgin pussy..."

"I have some friends who might..."

The door opened and Zack entered the room.

"Oh, fuck yeah!"

"Well Zack, looks like it's threesome time!"

"I love this shit man! We gotta find more bitches like her! Though I must say, Jolie, you are one horny little slut."

(A/N: Cody translates for Jolie)

"Why, thank you!"

Jolie reached up and walked towards Zack, completely naked. She bent down, and pulled Zack's cock out of his pants.

"Fuck yeah. Get over here Cody!!"

Zack quickly started stripping off his clothes, and Cody pinned a surprised Jolie to the floor.

"What are you doing," asked a bewildered Jolie.

"We like dominating our little bitches. Nothing like a submissive slut," answered Zack. By this time, he'd finished taking off his clothes. His cock was hard, and ready to rumble.

Before Jolie knew it, Zack was spanking her ass hard, and Cody was stuffing his fingers into her ass.

"AAAAHH!! AAH! Oh yeah! Spank me! Auuuh, yeah!!"

"She fucking likes it man!" exclaimed Cody.

Zack went harder and faster, and Cody joined him. Soon, Jolie's ass was red.

"Eugh, yah... why'd you stop?"

Without a reply, Cody pulled Jolie's face upward from the ground, and shoved his cock in.

"Mmm! Ugh!," sounded a pleasured Jolie.

Then Zack stuffed his cock in too. "AAAAH! MMMMMM!" Jolie screamed, her eyes telling the twins she couldn't bear two cocks. But they went on anyway.

"Eat our cum, you fucking slut!!" screamed Zack, and Cody rammed as fast as he could with him.

Faster and faster, they rammed her poor mouth, and they both pulled out and sprayed cum all over her face simultaneously.

"Ah, yeah!" Jolie exclaimed, licking the cum off her face. "Fuck yeah!"

Then, suddenly, Cody's monster cock was in her pussy. "Hardcore, Cody!! Please!"

"You want hardcore?" asked Zack,"I'll give you hardcore!"

As Cody rammed hard and fast in her pussy, Zack's penis entered her asshole, and broke her anal virginity for the first time.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Jolie,"FUCK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You horny slut, you should be a fucking porn star!"

"You pussy is fucking wet, you fucking ho, fucking is gonna be your life in the Tiption!"

"AAH! Yeah!" screamed Jolie between breaths. "I love your cocks! FUCK MY PUSSY HARD!!! HARDER IN MY ASS!!!!!!"

"You want harder, you slut?" And so Zack went harder and faster than she'd ever experienced, and started spanking her unreddening ass again.

Soon enough, Cody cummed in Jolie, with a frantic scream, and Zack pulled out his cock and came all over her back.

"OH YEAH! I LOVE FUCKING IN THE FUCKING TIPTON!"

* * *

A/N: A bit below par, but I'm on time constraints. Wanna write a story about Max getting ultra-fucked in a summer camp, then returning to ultra-fuck in the Tipton. Should I do it? 


End file.
